cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Peoples Community/Charter
The following is the charter of The Peoples Community = Charter of TPC = Article 1: Admission 1.1) TPC is open to all team colors, despite being a white based alliance. 1.2) Any nation seeking to join The Peoples Community must post an application on the appropriate section of the TPC forums, unless that nation has been invited by or has a Secretary’s permission. 1.2.1) Once approved the applicant must change their alliance affiliation to “The Peoples Community”. 1.3) If a nation is involved in a defensive war during the time of their application they may change their alliance affiliation to “TPC Diplomatic Assistance” to receive diplomatic help. 1.4) Nations involved in any offensive wars must wait to apply. Article 2: Government Structure. 2.1) There is no Executive leader in The Peoples Community, only the Community Chairperson and the Secretaries who are there to serve the Assembly. 2.2) Council Chairperson: This member maintains the order of the alliance and is responsible for posting alliance related announcements on the OWF, informing members on Cyber Nation of debates and upcoming votes, making sure that debates end in a timely manner, oversees and organizes the voting process. 2.3) Secretaries: There are 4 secretaries who are charged with the task of running the day to day affairs of the alliance. 2.3.1) Secretary of Internal Affairs: The SoIA is tasked with maintaining an accurate member roster, oversees the alliance recruiting efforts, is responsible for maintaining the academy and educating new members. The Secretary is also responsible for reading and approving member applications. 2.3.2) Secretary of Foreign Affairs: The SoFA is head of the TPC Diplomatic Corps and as such is responsible with maintaining the embassies on the TPC forums and directing TPC diplomats The Secretary is also tasked with approaching potential allies and writing up treaties. 2.3.3) Secretary of Finance: The SoF is tasked with gathering together and maintaining a Finance Committee, ensuring that all new members receive start-up aid, and aid for finishing the TPC Academy. They are also in charge of organizing tech deals and trades for TPC Members. 2.3.4) Secretary of Defense: The SoD is the highest authority in the TPC chain of military command. The SoD is tasked with creating and organizing the TPC military during times of war, overseeing raids, educating TPC members on war, and keeping track of each member’s war chest. 2.4) Should any Secretary feel the need they may appoint an Aid. 2.4.2) The Aid assists the Secretary with whatever duties the Secretary is in charge of. 2.4.3) The Secretary at anytime may dismiss their Aid at their own discretion. 2.5) The Assembly: The Assembly leads the alliance and as such dictates its direction. 2.5.2) The Assembly shall consist of every TPC alliance member regardless status or time spent with the alliance. 2.5.3) The Assembly may propose, create and vote on TPC policies, treaties and charter amendments. 2.5.4) The Assembly is the only structure of TPC government that has the authority to declare war or peace on another alliance. 2.5.5) Each member of The Assembly is worth one vote. Article 3: Voting Process 3.1) Any policy, amendment, treaty or declaration of war being put up for a vote must first be put up for a debate. 3.1.2) Debates will last a minimum of 3 days and a maximum of 7 days. 3.1.3) If the Council Chairperson feels that the policy, amendment, etc, is urgent then the Council Chairperson has the authority to limit the debate to 24 hours. 3.2) Only after the debates have ended can voting begin. 3.2.2) Any member of The Assembly can vote once on any policy, amendment, etc. 3.2.3) Voting shall last no longer than 5 days. 3.2.4) The Council Chairperson has the authority to limit the voting time to 24 hours if feel the need is urgent. 3.2.5) A policy, amendment etc is passed only if it has reached 55% of the votes. 3.2.6) If a policy, amendment etc is between 45%-55%, it will go up for re-discussion and re-voting. 3.2.7) A policy, amendment etc is below 45%, it has not passed and cannot be voted upon again for a minimum of one month. 3.2.8) If a policy has passed, the Council Chairperson must draft an announcement and if need be the Council Chairperson and Secretaries must do whatever is required by the policy. Article 4: Elections 4.1) Elections for the Council Chairperson and Secretaries will take place every 3 months. 4.1.2) Members running have 7 days to have debates, to answer questions and to post their platforms 4.1.3) Voting takes place immediately after and will last a maximum of 5 days. 4.1.4) The running member with the majority vote wins that position. 4.1.5) A member that runs for a position and is not challenged, wins that position by default. 4.1.6) After the initial elections, debates and elections held after begin on the 5th of the month. 4.1.7) If a Secretary or Chairperson resigns, or becomes inactive for more than 10 days in a row then emergency elections can be held for that position and the elected member for that position will stay there for the remainder of that positions term. Article 5: Community Evacuation Procedure. 5.1) Should outside or internal forces threaten the alliance CEP may be activated. 5.1.2) Any member of The Assembly may call for CEP. 5.1.3) A 65% majority must be reached for CEP to be activated. 5.1.4) During CEP, the Council Chairperson takes on the role of leader, if the Chairperson is unable or is absent then the SoD will take control, if both the Chairperson or the SoD is unable then The Assembly may appoint someone. 5.2) During CEP the Leader has full control of the alliance and has the authority to make changes where they see that it is needed. 5.2.2) The Leader cannot modify any of TPC charter or treaties without the majority approval of The Assembly. 5.2.3) The Leader cannot declare war without the majority approval of The Assembly. 5.2.4) The Assembly, with majority approval, at any time can declare CEP over. 5.2.5) Once CEP is declared over then the Leader must step down. 5.3) CEP may last for a maximum of 2 months. 5.3.2) The Assembly if it feels the need may vote with a 65% majority to extend this period of time to an additional 2 months. 5.3.2.1) The Assembly may repeat this until they feel that the crisis has passed. Article 6: Behavior 6.1) TPC rules of behavior are but not limited to the following. 6.1.2) Members agree not to disrupt any other alliances while visiting them, be it on IRC, forums, etc. 6.1.3) All members are encouraged to be on the TPC’s forums or IRC daily. 6.1.4) Complaints can be submitted to the forum for review by the members of the alliance and action taken appropriately 6.1.4.1) The SoIA should assist in advising the members of the alliance but must not attempt to sway them. Article 7: Tech Raiding 7.1) Any TPC member looking to raid another nation MUST follow these rules. 7.1.2) Nation raid at their own risk 7.1.3) Nation may not raid white nations 7.1.4) Nation may not raid other alliances, regardless of size. 7.1.5) Nation agree to use only ground attacks (unless the defender retaliates). 7.1.6) Nations agree to offer peace after the ground attacks. 7.1.7) Nations may NOT attack anyone in an alliance without authorization from the Assembly. Article 8: Ghosts 8.1) Nations ghosting our AA will be notified that they may apply to join us. 8.1.2) If the Ghost ignores the messages sent to them, then the Ghost is given a final warning. 8.1.3) If the Ghost ignores the warning then the SoD has the authority deal with the Ghost through military force. Article 9: Disbandment 9.1) The decision to disband can only be made The Assembly 9.1.2) A vote of 75% +1 of votes cast is required to confirm disbandment. 9.1.3) Voting for disbandment will last a minimum of 10 days and a maximum of 15. 9.1.4) Article 6 cannot be amended, removed or modified in any way by anyone, regardless of circumstances. Category:The Peoples Community